clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Corey
Detective Alex Corey (礎 等 Ishizue Hitoshi) is the tritagonist of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Background Nothing is known about Alex prior to the game, except that he is a "cool and snobbish" detective of the Monterey County Police from the neighboring town of Prunedale, California. In the Japanese version of the game, this is another Japanese town/city. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' Prior to Chapter 2, Alex received an emergency call from Kathryn Tate. Upon arriving at the house, he found Alyssa Hale and Stephanie Tate sprawled on the ground, the latter being heavily wounded in the chest. He then carries Alyssa and, presumably, Stephanie to Memorial Hospital. Upon Alyssa waking up, Alex introduced himself as well explaining the situation before reassuring a concerned Alyssa of Stephanie's recovery. Shortly afterwards, a scream was heard outside the door. Intrigued, Alex rushes towards the door and leaves the room. Later on, Alyssa encounters him upstairs, where Alex states his suspicions of Philip Tate's involvement with the current situation, even mentioning about the yellow blood discovered at the Tate House as well from the zombies. While telling Alyssa of Philip's sudden disappearance, he states his intention of heading over to the nearby Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab, as Philip is the Lab Director there. He then promptly starts heading to the Lab before asking Alyssa to come when she's ready. Shortly after Alyssa unlocked the back exit but finds it jammed, Alex comes over. After informing Alyssa of the jammed door, Alex promptly shoots it with his pistol, causing a wave of zombies to burst through. As Alyssa fainted to the ground, although he ran out of bullets, he promptly takes out his shotgun. From here on, the player is able to control him in order to shoot the zombies emerging from the back exit with his shotgun. Any of the zombies that gets close to him will result in an instant death, resulting in a Game Over. After he dealt with the zombies, he then carries Alyssa to the research facility, where she recovered. He mentions he saw Philip enter the lab and became suspicious of him. He orders Alyssa to stay as he takes a look around, but since this is a horror game, in order to prevent a boring game, Alyssa explores the lab anyway and winds up being chased by zombies. Alex eventually reunites with Alyssa again. He states that his investigation is over as he found Philip's body. He offers to escape with her to escape the zombies. In order to receive the true ending, Alyssa refuses, claiming she can't just leave things the way they are. Alex does not even follow Alyssa to ensure her safety. After a few events, Alyssa and Alex are seen watching the building in flames. She laments over her adoptive father's death, claiming she should have died instead. Alex states that it's not like she died there once already, and claims he has to leave in order to take care of the remaining zombies. Alyssa looks up and smiles. Relationship with Alyssa It is suggested that Alex and Alyssa have somewhat of a "budding romance" between them, as exhibited by how he is somewhat protective of her. He carries her to the hospital in order to be treated, and even remarks that he did so when she wakes up. When they try to escape from the hospital, Alex tells Alyssa to "Stand back!" when he fires his gun at the door's lock; when she faints due to the stress induced by the incoming zombies, he brings out a shotgun and fights them off. In Chapter 3, Alex asks Alyssa to escape with him but allows her stay when she refuses. However, he shows up soon after to rescue her when she is attacked by George Maxwell, suggesting that he stayed behind in order to make sure that she was okay. In the character bios, it is stated that "Even the scenario writer doesn't know what happens between Corey and Alyssa after everything is over," which leads to increased speculation; otherwise the ending sentence would serve no purpose. If they indeed got together as the bio suggests, this would be very similar to the relationship between Jennifer Simpson and Nolan Campbell, due to the fact that the protagonist is a minor who develops a romantic relationship with an adult. Gallery Colored art GH.png|Art. AlexLab.png|Alex at the lab. BatesEnd.png|Alyssa and Alex watch the lab burn in Ending A. AlexCorey.jpg|Alex in Ending A. Corey, Alex Corey, Alex Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters